


Stolen Moments

by Gee_Grace



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook-centric, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Strangers to Lovers, That Bowling Date, Time Skips, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: In 2015, Jungkook met Yugyeom at their collaboration stage and it was undeniably crush-at-first-sight.In 2016, they met again, embracing as is no one could see them (and Jungkook finally took Yugyeom out bowling).In 2017, they just couldn't hold it back any longer.





	1. I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a comment I got on 'Shape of You' by a user called **lowellhester** asking for a real-life YugKook and so given it's the season of giving, I decided to write a story with that plot!
> 
> (P.S If you're reading this lowellhester, I hope you enjoy)

Lips crushed against his as hands settled firmly on his hips. He felt himself get backed up until his lower back hit the rim of the sink, the mild pain dulled by the slight buzz from the champagne they’d been drinking for their win. Their second Daesang Artist of the year award, 2 years in a row.

The feel of the hard body pressed against his own was such a contrast to the soft, plush lips, it made him dizzy.

He was flooded with emotions, too many to comprehend all at once – he felt pride for his team, so well-led by Namjoon, who walked them to victory once again. He felt loved, by his fans, his members… Yugyeom; he also felt lust for that same boy, as his own hands tugged him impossibly closer.

In his bewildered state, he could barely remember how they even got to the bathroom they were hiding in. Heck, he could barely remember anything after they’d won their countless awards this show season, mind almost numb with disbelief and thankfulness once again. The one thing he had managed to do was not cry like a baby, like he had the year before.

“Jungkookie” Yugyeom’s voice drew him from his thoughts as they kissed again, heads tilting and tongues meeting.

There was nothing elegant or restrained about the way they came together, not with their limited time-frame and general sexual frustration that built up when they found it hard to see each other often enough. “Yeah?” He asked, sounding far more breathless than he should be, from kissing alone.

“I’m so proud of you” His voice was filled with such raw emotion and Jungkook worried it would make him cry.

His heart swelled with the praise (while he would never admit out loud, he definitely had a thing for Yugyeom telling him how much he loved him) and he grunted, pushing his hands up under Yugyeom’s shirt. Nails dragged lightly across the firm stomach, the hint of muscles driving him crazy as Yugyeom moved to kiss down his jaw.

The taller never failed to tell him how much he wished he could mark him, see bruises blossom on his skin to say he was Yugyeom’s.

But their job would never allow that – his members didn’t even know he hooked up with GOT7’s giant maknae, never mind the public and it was something they just couldn’t risk. Jungkook let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the ticklish feeling of the feathery kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck.

As his hands settled on Yugyeom’s butt, squeezing to drag their hips together, firm knocks sounded on the door.

They broke apart, heads whipping to the door as they waited to see who it was. His heart beat was faster than the bass of whatever dance song was booming through the club, reminding him that just outside was a room full of idols, all wanting to let off a bit of steam away from the public eye.

“It’s locked babe, we’ll have to find somewhere else” A drunk sounding voice floated through the door, muffled, but still clear enough to understand. Jungkook mused that he recognised that voice, but he didn’t have the capacity to ponder on the thought any longer as Yugyeom stole another, more chaste kiss.

“We should head back out before they send a search party” Yugyeom chuckled, nose nudging Jungkook’s affectionately.

“Yeah, shit” He ran a hand through his hair, turning to look in the mirror to fix his appearance. “Let’s go find our Hyungs”

 

_2015 MAMAs:_

 

It was fair to say Jungkook was a relatively shy person with people he didn’t know, much preferring to observe than get involved.

So when BTS found out they would be performing a special stage with GOT7 he couldn’t deny he felt a pang of nerves. It wasn’t like they were total strangers, the two bands had bumped into each other occasionally before, merely passing by with a polite nod or small talk.

The only two of the bunch who were really well acquainted were Jackson and Namjoon, who were good friends if Namjoon’s stories were anything to go by. It was strange seeing his normally quite level-headed leader so childishly excited about something that wasn’t solely BTS related, but it was nice.

Surely, they would all get on well, being similar in group size and age – GOT7’s maknae was even the same age as Jungkook.

It was also far to say Jungkook didn’t have too many friends in the idol world outside of his group.

He didn’t mind too much, getting all of the support that he never really had back in Busan, from his Hyungs. The only thing he wanted was for them to be successful and happy, regardless of anyone else.  
Or at least that’s what he had thought before rehearsals started.

Jungkook was bustled into their car alongside everyone else, squished in the back between Taehyung and Jimin as they made their way to the venue. Together with JYP’s newest boy group, they were going to be performing a dance stage, alongside filming for a VR style video, pitting the two groups against each other.

They’d never got to do something like this before and Jungkook could feel the excitement buzzing around the car.

His Hyungs were chatting away about anything and everything and he heard Jackson’s name come from the other end of the car. Keeping relatively quiet, he smiled and laughed along with the conversation naturally, but his mind was elsewhere. He didn’t even realise his knee was bouncing until Jimin’s hand landed on it, shooting him a curious look.

“You alright?” The question was innocent and Jungkook knew Jimin meant well, so he just smiled and apologised, stilling his leg. Before he knew it, the car pulled to a stop and they were ushered out and into the venue, away from the prying eyes of the fans who were gathered outside. 

While they had practiced amongst their own group for the choreo, backing dancers filling in for the spaces where GOT7 would be, he knew it would be totally different performing with the real people. One thing he was worried about was the opening – it was just him and Yugyeom on stage, dancing on raised platforms and overlapping before the other’s joined.

Dancing was something he enjoyed and was pretty confident in and he knew Yugyeom was the same. 

Not that he’d been researching him or anything.

Namjoon walked into the dressing room first, to a loud cheer of his name and soon he was enveloped in a hug by Jackson. Jin’s hands pushed gently at his shoulders, moving him into the room from where he had paused in the doorway. The leaders went about introducing everyone, with awkward bows being exchanged after every name.

Jungkook’s eyes swept over the other team, taking each person in.

Jaebum looked like a leader, with strong, harsh-looking features and an impressive aura. By his side was Jinyoung, who Jungkook thought looked very smart, like he knew something everyone else didn’t. 

Mark was quiet and reminded him a lot of Yoongi, though his smile was bright. Youngjae was all smiles and loud laughs, along with BamBam’s jokes and Jungkook couldn’t help but smile back. Jackson, of course, was the life and soul of the room flitting between people with seemingly limitless energy and before Jungkook knew what was happening, the blonde man had swept him up and bustled him over to his own maknae.

Yugyeom smiled shyly at him and Jungkook realised just how tall the other was up close.

He rivalled Namjoon in height, but the youth showed on his face, cheeks still a little chubby from baby fat.

“Yugyeom, this is Jungkook and vice versa” With that, something else caught Jackson’s attention and he was gone, leaving them alone.

The silence between them was almost deafening for a moment, before Yugyeom chuckled awkwardly, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck in what Jungkook assumed was probably a nervous habit. “Jackson Hyung said you were born in 97 too?” Jungkook nodded, moving to perch next to where the younger was sat on one of the sofas in the room.

“Yeah, the maknae of the group” He chuckled dryly, looking away from Yugyeom briefly to calm his nerves.

“So I’ve heard - golden maknae, right?” A playful smirk was shot his way as he felt a flush rise up his neck in embarrassment. “You’ll have to prove yourself on the stage though, I’m not going to let you win that easy” Jungkook returned the smirk, feeling a little more relaxed at the casual banter; it flowed easy, like they’d known each other for far longer than 5 minutes.

The conversation was easier than he’d expected and Yugyeom made him laugh more often than note, the cute smile mirrored on his own face. After a little while, the other members of both maknae lines joined the conversation and the atmosphere became bright and wild.

Time flew by and after about 20 minutes of chit chat they were called to practice.

Moving into a large practice room, much bigger than the ones BTS normally practiced in back at BigHit, they spread out into formation – even after the opening sequence it seemed that Yugyeom and  
Jungkook were fated to be next to each other. Pushing his nerves to the back of his mind as best he could, to focus on the music.

Jackson and Namjoon’s group introductions came first and then they were up.

Jungkook tried not to let his eyes stray to how Yugyeom’s body moved so fluidly in the mirror, instead staring at his own reflection.

They practiced for a few hours before they were granted a break and Jungkook took the opportunity to slip from the room and into a nearby bathroom. Bracing himself on the sink, he splashed cold water on his face, trying to refresh his sweaty skin and clear his mind.

The thoughts he was having about Yugyeom were a little startling, though not totally unexpected.

Jungkook had realised pretty much as soon as he’d joined BTS that his interests lay slightly different to your average male. Girls were pretty and everything but just didn’t hold his interest, becoming more irritating than anything else with how they chased after him. His interests were far more on the masculine side of things.

It didn’t help that Yugyeom was more than adorable and Jungkook had always been a sucker for something cute.

 

 

Their stage came and passed within a few short minutes, even though they’d practiced for countless hours, bodies still thrumming with adrenaline as they left the stage.

It had gone better than they could have hoped, the two groups gelling like they had been one all along; members were laughing and chatting, giving each other high fives and hugs for their effort. The crowd had clearly loved it too, with screams and cheers nearly outdoing the music.

The set-up was as impressive as Jungkook hoped, remembering how him and Yugyeom had hoped across the moving platforms with ease, dance styles so different yet complimentary. But with every good thing, comes a sad end and after a little while backstage, their managers had come to collect them.

Jungkook’s eyes flicked to Yugyeom as they were being ushered apart, ready to head off to wherever they were needed next.

The taller must have felt his gaze, head turning to look back at him for a moment before he strode over. A phone was thrust under Jungkook’s nose and he stared dumbly at it for a moment. “Put your number in” Oh. Oh. He nodded frantically, taking the phone with slightly shaking hands as he saved his number.

He tried not to make assumptions or let his imagination go too wild about why Yugyeom wanted his number.

It was a totally normal thing, for friends to have each other’s numbers so they could keep in touch during their busy schedules. But of course, a (not so) tiny part of his mind hoped that it was for more than just the occasional chat, more than just Yugyeom wanting to make another friend his age.

Handing the phone back, he let himself be pulled into a quick and slightly awkward hug before they were called by their groups.

With a final wave over his shoulder, GOT7 was gone and BTS were back in their own dressing room, getting changed for the rest of the show. “Yugyeom seems nice” Jimin commented, shooting Jungkook a look that he couldn’t read as he buttoned his clean shirt up.

Jungkook just nodded, ducking his head and turning his attention to his stylist in hopes of getting out of the conversation.

His bandmates knew of his sexuality and while it didn’t bother them in the least, it did mean he was victim to endless teasing whenever his members thought he was getting close to someone. The last thing he wanted was for extra thoughts to be planted in his head, while he waited for that first text from Yugyeom.

 

 

The first text came a few weeks after MAMAs and it took Jungkook a few seconds to realise who it was. But when he did, he was more than happy that he was alone, or his Hyungs would no doubt have asked who on earth could be messaging him. He honestly didn’t know if he had been expecting a text or not.

It had slipped his mind that he’d given the other his number, but it didn’t mean he was any less happy to get the text.

Unlocking his phone, he opened his messages curiously, seeing the ‘Unknown Number’ tag at the top.

 

_**From: Unknown Number 14:34** _  
_Hey, Jungkook! How’s it going?_

_**To: Unknown Number 14:52** _

_Hi! Good, busy, but good. Joon Hyung is helping me record some covers today_

_**From: Unknown Number 14:58** _  
_Cool! You’ll have to let me listen to them at some point_  
_Jackson took BamBam shopping and everyone else is out, so I’m bored_

 

Jungkook couldn’t help the little smile that grew on his face, as he saved the number on his phone, having the confirmation he needed that it was indeed Yugyeom messaging him – not that there was anyone else who would have his number. The fact that Yugyeom texted him when he was bored made him a little happier than he wanted to admit.

There were probably several people Yugyeom could have messaged to entertain himself, but he chose Jungkook.

He was sat in his room, which was cluttered with equipment, his bunk bed pushed right against the wall. Namjoon wasn’t free to work with him for another hour so he was killing time running over the lyrics of the next English cover he wanted to do, but his mind was instantly distracted with the messages he was receiving, rendering his efforts to be productive useless.

_**To: Yugyeommie 15:05** _

_I’ll only let you listen if it turns out good_

**_From: Yugyeommie 15:07_ **  
_As if it would be anything other than good, golden maknae_  
_Anyway, I’ll stop distracting you, talk later Hyung_

 

Jungkook couldn’t find the words to reply. His heart swelled with pride but also a little embarrassment at the comment, feeling his cheeks flush. He knew Yugyeom was just messing with him, but a compliment was nice no matter how it was given; he wondered if Yugyeom had actually listened to any of his other covers, or whether he was just making assumptions.

Either way, Jungkook made a mental note to try extra hard on the cover so he could show it off with pride.

He really did try to get his mind back into a good mindset, where he was focused on his work and not taking glances at his phone every few minutes, hoping Yugyeom had changed his mind and texted him again. However, when his mind wandered back to the other boy for the 5th time in as many minutes, he knew he was done for.


	2. I Need You

_2016 MAMAs:_

 

Just like the previous year, the car was abuzz with nerves and excitement – 2016 had been a good year for BTS, their music was selling better and they were becoming more well known, their fanbase growing like crazy. With that success brought the promise of awards and like last year, they’d been nominated again, bringing a whole new reason to be nervous.

Jungkook’s mind flitted to the previous MAMAs, when he’d been so nervous to perform alongside GOT7.

Looking back, his nerves were for nothing really, given he was good friends with the crazy bunch now and was more than comfortable around them. His mind drifted once again, but this time to one member of GOT7 in particular. He and Yugyeom had only gotten closer as time passed, meeting up whenever they had a break in their schedules.

While sometimes both maknae lines hung out as a whole, Jungkook craved alone time with Yugyeom.

It was an escape for him, something that made him feel like a normal teenager, not like an idol.

But right now, he was every bit the idol the public saw him as, dressed up fancy and sticking as their group, as BTS. The van pulled up the venue and they were once again quickly ushered inside of the building, away from the screaming crowd, which he noted was significantly bigger than it had been last time.

They managed to get in some quick ‘Hello’s to other idols as they passed, running into GOT7 briefly and Jungkook stole a one-armed hug before they were gone again. Their life was truly so hectic, but it was the kind than made you buzzed from the energy off everyone around them, not feeling the exhaustion until their heads hit their pillows.

Performances were still something that Jungkook fretted about, even after years of experience.

He was a perfectionist at heart, naturally good at most things he did and that created an expectation for him to shine.

Dancing and maintaining steady vocals, while keeping his facial expressions in check as they sweated away on stage was both mentally and physically exhausting, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. Their performance was epic, stellar even by his own standards and it made him proud to hear the screams and cheers.

They had earned what they had, not having an easy journey to get to where they were.

So as everyone was seated, hearing award after award being called out, he couldn’t stop the way he gnawed on his bottom lip in anticipation. His mind was given a bit of reprieve when GOT7 won their award, his eyes glued to Yugyeom as they passed, filled with nothing but pride for his friend.

He knew GOT7 worked equally as hard, even if their audience was more global than solely Korean and they deserved the recognition they were getting. Jungkook didn’t miss the sly glances his member shot him as they sat again, listening to GOT7’s acceptance speech but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. 

Finally came the time to hear who had won the Artist of the Year – the Daesang everyone wanted.

The noise became tuned out as the announcer opened the envelope, everything seemingly in slow motion as Jungkook held his breath. 

_This was it._

Jungkook’s mind was clearly on some sort of delay, as BTS was announced the winner, his Hyung’s eyes bulging and mouths opening and closing either side of him before he’d even registered what was going on. The place erupted into cheers and he was tugged to his feet, who by, he wasn’t even sure.

The group huddled to collect themselves as one before they headed onto the stage, still dumbstruck at the win.

His legs carried him onto the stage with his Hyungs, but his mind was elsewhere entirely, mind whirling with so many emotions he wasn’t even sure which one was showing on his face. Namjoon delivered their speech, tears flowing from everyone around him and before he knew it, he was crying.

Not the kind of crying that was elegant or pretty.

He was full on ugly crying, makeup probably smudging as tears flowed like waterfalls down his face.

Just as quick as it had happened, he was back offstage, being pulled firmly into Jin’s chest as he sobbed. To anyone who had missed their win, they would probably assume he’d just been given some awful news. Hoseok’s weepy laughter filled the air and soon they were all laughing, giddy and delirious with adrenaline.

They were in the leagues of the greats now, alongside the likes of Big Bang and EXO.

Their team surrounded them, applauding and congratulating until Jungkook was sure he’d been hugged by everyone in the room.

It was hard to settle back down, calm his nerves enough to stop crying and get his makeup fixed. They still had the ending to go, where all the idols would gather on the stage together to entertain the fans and give them a chance to interact with each other before they’d inevitably be bustled back off home.

Once he was sure he didn’t look quite a state anymore, they left for the finale, sticking together as they moved through the crowd. Idols congratulated them, some giving hugs or kind words if they knew them well, some just smiling and bowing as they passed.

Jungkook’s eyes flickered over the crowd, trying desperately to spot Yugyeom.

He didn’t even realise when he nearly walked into BamBam, before the boy pulled him into a hug, shouting words of praise and cheers in his ear. Jungkook laughed, feeling his eyes water all over again as the emotions he’d bene trying to supress bubbled back up to the surface.

As he pulled away from the other boy, he stood on the spot, looking around blankly, having lost his group.

Just as he was about to follow BamBam, he spotted him, walking towards him with arms wide. It was like something from a movie, how the path between them cleared of people, giving Jungkook a clear way to go and that was straight into Yugyeom’s arms.

He felt his feet carry him closer, until their bodies collided rather roughly, sending them stumbling slightly.

Yugyeom was basically wrapped around him, arms holding Jungkook tight, head tucked into the side of his neck and they spun around slowly. If Jungkook wasn’t crying before, he sure was now, hands gripping Yugyeom’s blazer for dear life. “Congratulations, Jungkookie” His words were quiet and soothing amongst the chaos around them.

“Well done, I’m so proud of you, you deserve this” Jungkook lapped the praise up like a starved man.

He couldn’t find the words to reply, but he had enough sense to pull away after what was already longer than normal for two friends to hug, especially surrounded by cameras and prying eyes. Yugyeom didn’t entirely let him go, eyes staring at his face, such a fond look on his face.

He let his own arm wind around Yugyeom’s waist as the other’s settled on his shoulders.

It was reassuring and stabilising for him as they wandered off to where their two groups had naturally merged, Taehyung practically hanging off Mark. Feeling Yugyeom’s eyes on his face again, he turned to look at him and for a moment the chaos both in his mind and around him settled.

The other had grown up a lot over the past year, looking taller and more like a man. Jungkook wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there and then, eyes flicking subconsciously to the other’s lips, before darting away in shyness when he was sure Yugyeom had noticed, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Instead, he let Jackson pull him into a hug, shooting Yugyeom one last glance over his shoulder.

 

 

The fans had clearly picked up on his blossoming friendship with the other maknae, commented about how cute they were and how they were so similar. It made Jungkook smile, but it also set his nerves on edge – nothing had even remotely happened between him and Yugyeom yet the fans were so quick to acknowledge it.

He just hoped he wasn’t as obvious as he thought he was with how he looked at Yugyeom.

His own Hyungs joked that his face lit up whenever his phone went with a text from the younger boy, cooing at him and joking that he was in love. While he whined and brushed them off, he couldn’t deny the fact a smile grew on his face at the mention of his name, even if he desperately tried to convince everyone (including himself) that he was just excited to have a friend his own age, outside of the group.

They didn’t push the topic too much, but he didn’t miss the looks they shared when they thought he wasn’t looking.

On one particular day, he was filming a VLive by himself, some food spread out in front of him to eat while he was doing it. Answering some questions as they caught his attention, he took a big mouthful of food, eyes watching the comments as he chewed. One caught his eye, asking about his friendship with other idols.

His mind jumped straight to Yugyeom and he did his best to hide his smile as he swallowed, explaining that the only other idol he was good friends with was Yugyeom. Taking another slow bite, he watched slyly as the commented filled with excited coos and ships of them.

Telling the fans about his plans to take the taller bowling, he jokingly pointed at the camera with his chopsticks, as if speaking to Yugyeom, he chuckled and told the imaginary Yugyeom to come bowling with him soon. He didn’t expect the other to actually be watching him live, given he was very busy himself and probably had better things to do.

Finishing off his food with other idle comments here and there, chatting about nothing in particular, he ended with a wave and switched the camera off.

Reclining in his seat, he stacked up the now empty food packets in front of him, feeling full and satisfied. The tell-tale noise of a message coming through broke the silence and startled him a bit; he wasn’t sure who would be trying to reach him at this time, given his Hyungs would jut have come to speak to him in person.

It was from Yugyeom, joking about how if Jungkook was that desperate to go bowling, how could be possibly say no.

A soft flush covered Jungkook’s cheeks as he read the message – that meant either Yugyeom had watched the VLive himself, or someone else had and had told him pretty quick that Jungkook had been talking about him. He replied, trying to sound cocky instead of nervous as he accused the younger of avoiding bowling because he was scared.

He could practically hear Yugyeom’s giggle as he waited for a response.

His heart skipped a beat involuntarily as Yugyeom actually accepted the challenge and suggested they go that Friday evening, when both of them were free. It was one thing toying with the idea of him and Yugyeom hanging out, outside of the dorms just by themselves, but it was a whole other deal actually doing it.

Obviously he couldn’t say no now, or it would have looked odd and so he accepted, agreeing to pick Yugyeom up from JYPE.

The next nerve-wracking thing was telling his Hyungs and manager where he would be, given they normally didn’t go out and do things in public like this. 

Taehyung and Jimin looked smug and made rude gestures at him (for which they were promptly smacked), Namjoon looked a little worried at the prospect of their youngest being out without any of them, but agreed nonetheless. Their manager was the most reluctant as expected, but after a quick chat with GOT7’s manager everything was OKed.

That was how he found himself stood in the lobby of the intimidating JYP building, the PD’s face staring down at him as he walked in.

He was dressed pretty casually, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, just in jeans, trainers, a long black coat and his signature beanie and mask. Tapping his foot on the floor just to have something to focus on, he sat in the lobby as a member of staff went to get Yugyeom.

“Jungkook!” The taller boy appeared, arms and smile wide as he strode towards Jungkook.

He stood, pulling his own mask down to return the smile, letting himself be pulled into a firm hug. Yugyeom smelt like spices and a little bit of sweat, indicating that he’d obviously been practising before this, but Jungkook didn’t mind, it was a nice smell that made him a little dizzy as he turned to inhale deeper.

After an acceptable amount of time, he pulled back, moving his mask back up to cover his face.

“You ready to go?” Yugyeom nodded in response, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

Jungkook couldn’t help the way his eyes swept over the other’s body, taking in how good he looked, dressed far nicer than he had himself. Yugyeom waved over his shoulder as his manager turned to head back into the building; clearly word had gotten out that Jungkook was at JYP given the small crowd gathered outside.

Ducking his head, he walked alongside Yugyeom, heading down the street in the direction of the bowling alley.

Yugyeom, clearly feeling bolder than himself, waved over his shoulder playfully and slung his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, tugging him closer to his side. “So, you as good at bowling as you are at everything else?” Yugyeom commented cheekily, eyes flicking to his face before turning back to the road.

Jungkook spluttered, shoving Yugyeom lightly at the jokey comment, lips pouting involuntarily.

“Shut up” The taller cooed at him, arm finding it’s way back around his shoulders. “I’ll have you know I’m rather good, thank you very much. I practice sometimes” Yugyeom made a noise of understanding, following Jungkook as he took a left turn down a little street. “None of the other’s ever want to come though”

“You bowl alone, that’s sad Hyung” Jungkook shot him a mock-offended look. “But now you have a bowling partner, right?”

He could feel the smile growing on his face at the genuinely excited look on Yugyeom’s face, ushering him inside as they arrived.

The lady who owned the place knew him quite well by now and let him use the far lane for a bit of privacy, though it was practically empty anyway. Changing into the right shoes, Jungkook picked up the ball he normally used, watching Yugyeom test out the weight of a few before deciding on one.

Once their names were inputted and the game had officially started, Jungkook went first.

It was more nerve-wracking knowing Yugyeom was there with him, making his confident stride a little stiffer.

He bowled a spare, knocking down 8 and then 2 – it was acceptable, but he had secretly been hoping to open with a strike in hopes of impressing Yugyeom. Nonetheless, the other nodded in approval, standing to take his own shot. Jungkook noticed his stance wasn’t great, putting a lot of strain on his lower back as he swung.

He managed to knock a total of 7 down, a disappointed pout on his lips as he turned to return to the seat.

Jungkook cooed at him this time, taking his revenge from the earlier teasing and Yugyeom blushed, smacking his arm, but smiling still. Standing once again, he turned to look over his shoulder, shooting his friend a smug look as he bowled, this time hitting the perfect angle and sending all of the pins tumbling over.

Yugyeom made a noise of awe, clapping as his mouth opened in shock.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jungkook hid his smile, sauntering back over to the other. “Impressed?” Yugyeom rolled his eyes but nodded, smiling at him fondly. “You just need to fix the way you stand and you should get better”

“Can you show me?” He’d already picked up his bowl, shuffling closer to their lane, looking back at Jungkook expectantly. Gulping, he nodded, taking a slow step towards him as he pushed any inappropriate thoughts out of his head – showing Yugyeom how to stand meant getting up closer and personal.

A quick glance down the other lanes proved no one was paying them any attention.

Sidling up behind the taller boy, Jungkook’s hands settled awkwardly on his hips, trying to get him to be less stiff in how he stood. “You need to pivot yourself on your strong leg, the other extends out back when you swing.” He moved a hand to grasp Yugyeom’s wrist, moving it to mimic the position he should he holding it to throw the strongest.

A wrong grip could mean a hurt wrist and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Just relax” His words were entirely hypocritical, given he was anything but relaxed, stood behind Yugyeom, his head barely brushing the other’s shoulder. Yugyeom nodded, although Jungkook could feel his muscles were tensed – though he supposed it could have been due to their proximity on the other’s part as well.

Moving back to sit down, he watched Yugyeom take a swing, body much more fluid and smooth than before.

His first ball knocked over 6 of the pins, with the other four huddled together nicely.

When his second ball succeeded in earning him a spare, Yugyeom spun around, big grin on his face and hands in the air. His laugh was bright and childlike and Jungkook grinned back at him, accepting the high five the other was extending in his direction. It seemed like Yugyeom was actually enjoying himself – maybe he’d have a new bowling buddy after all.

As the game pulled to a close, Jungkook was well in the lead, but Yugyeom was improving undoubtedly and the smiles rarely left their faces.

“C’mon, I’m hungry” Yugyeom whined from where he was sat on the leather bench, hands clutching at his stomach dramatically. Jungkook snorted, but bowled the final ball anyway, subsequently winning the game by somewhat of a landslide. “Good game, Hyung” The other was already stood, waiting for Jungkook before they went to retrieve their shoes.

Jackets and shoes back on and face masks up, they headed out into the chilly evening air once again.

“What are we eating?” Jungkook asked, letting Yugyeom take the lead as they headed back out to the main roads.

“Jilhal Bros! It’s my favourite… if you want, we can get it to go and eat it at my dorm?” Yugyeom seemed almost shy at the last comment and Jungkook nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise. He knew they weren’t supposed to bring people to the dorm without permission.

“Will the others not mind?” He hadn’t seen the GOT7 Hyungs in a while and he didn’t want it to be awkward.

“I’ll send them a text now, but I doubt it, since it’s you” Jungkook tried not to think too hard into the meaning behind that and so chose to just nod silently, slowing their pace as Yugyeom typed out a quick message before arriving at the restaurant. He’d eaten from the chain before, but he let Yugyeom order for both of them.

After a short wait, sat near the entrance trying not to draw too much attention to themselves, their food was bagged up and in their hands. Jungkook was vaguely aware of where the GOT7 dorms were, but he’d never actually been before and it set the butterflies off in his stomach.

That meant being in Yugyeom’s private space, which was far more intimate than he was ready for.

The walk was short and relatively silent, only filled by a story Yugyeom was telling of something he saw on TV the other day that had caught his attention. Jungkook just let him talk, walking silently alongside him, nodding in the right places to make sure the other knew he was listening.

“We’re here” Jungkook blinked owlishly, clearly having been in a world of his own.

The building was tall and looked much like the one he lived in, looking quite unassuming from the outside, though Jungkook was sure countless celebrities under JYP lived in it. The walk to the right floor only sent Jungkook’s nerves into overdrive, hyper aware of the fact that on the other side of the door were people he hadn’t seen in ages.

Yugyeom was clearly feeling none of his worries, as he breezed into the dorm.

Sat in the living room was BamBam and Youngjae, seemingly engrossed in whatever show they were watching.

“Hey guys, we’re back!” Yugyeom announced, startling Youngjae who yelped and latched onto BamBam in surprise. The Thai boy chortled with laughter, but waved at them over Youngjae, who giggled in embarrassment and greeted them too. They explained Jinyoung was in his room, the others still out, probably working on some project. “Do you want to eat this in my room? They can be a bit noisy” The taller turned his attention back to Jungkook, eyes focused on him as he toed off his shoes at the entrance, Jungkook following suit.

All he could do was nod again, eyes flitting to the other two in the room, who had already stopped paying attention to them.

He was led into a big room, two single beds inside with walls covered in either storage space, or decorations – from plushies to posters, many he assumed were gifts from fans that they’d put up.

Yugyeom dropped the bags onto one of the beds, clambering up onto it, with his back resting against the pillows at the headrest. Jungkook took the initiative and climbed up, sitting at the other end, with the food between them as it was brought out of the bag. He hadn’t even realised he was that hungry until the aroma filled the room.

Jungkook was handed some chopsticks, as well as a plastic fork and spoon, as the various containers were opened.

Digging in, simultaneous pleased noises escaped them. He let his eyes stray to Yugyeom, who was sucking up some noodles, a bit of sauce sticking to the corner of his bottom lip in a way that was taunting for the elder. He deliberated for all of ten seconds, before his hand decided for him, reaching out to swipe the sauce away with his thumb.

His body was leaned fully over the food, free hand resting on Yugyeom’s leg to steady himself.

Yugyeom blinked up at him, seemingly dumbstruck, mouth hanging open slightly, chopsticks suspended mid-air. Jungkook’s mind caught up with him and he froze, cheeks warming alarmingly and he couldn’t bring himself to divert his eyes, to retain any sort of dignity he had.

The thing that drew his wide eyes away from Yugyeom’s was the bob of the other’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Realising he was probably looking more than a little weird, he moved to pull back, but a hand grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand in place hovering in front of Yugyeom’s mouth. Opening his mouth, whether to stutter out some sort of apology, or question the other’s actions, at this point he really wasn’t sure, he was once again cut off. This time by the feeling of wetness against the thumb that had the drop of sauce on it.

_Holy Hell._

Yugyeom suckled on the end of his thumb, his cheeks as pink as Jungkook’s suspected his own were.

But underneath it all, there was a look a heady determination in his eyes that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The touch against his thumb felt amplified and Jungkook couldn’t help it when let his thumb press lightly against his bottom lip, feeling the give underneath it.

Swallowing when Yugyeom removed his mouth slowly, Jungkook simply didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Jungkook” His voice was quiet, but surprisingly firm, his eyes steadily watching Jungkook. “Kiss me”

He was sure he was either still asleep and he’d wake up soon feeling so done with life, or he’d died on the way here and this was his heaven. Surely, Kim Yugyeom, giant Maknae of GOT7, was not asking him – telling him, to kiss him. But the longer he sat, gaping at the other boy in a way that probably resembled a fish out of water, the more impatient the other got.

The grip on his wrist tightened ever so slightly, thumb sweeping over the sensitive skin on his inner wrist.

The tickle brought his mind back to a very _real_ reality sitting in front of him. Letting out a sharp breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding, he moved. The food containers between them were carelessly pushed to the side, pretty much empty and entirely insignificant at that moment. He put most of his weight on the hand still lying on Yugyeom’s thigh, using it as leverage to lean forward, bringing their faces closer until he could feel the other’s breath fan over his face.

Moving the hand that Yugyeom had been holding up to grasp the back of the other’s neck, he leaned in.

Eyes fluttering closed as their lips met, barely a peck, Jungkook hoped Yugyeom couldn’t hear his heart hammering in his chest. The soft push back from the other send a surprising wave of calm over him as one hand mirrored his own, coming up to tangle in the hairs at the base of his skull; the other settling on his waist lightly.

They separated for all of a few seconds, eyeing each other up, mirth in their eyes and Yugyeom smirked, pressing a chaste kiss on Jungkook’s mouth.

Before he could respond, his bottom lip was sucked into the other’s mouth, teeth gently nibbling at the tender flesh. His eyes closed as he breathed out a pleased sigh, hand tightening on the other’s thigh – which he noted was as firm as it looked and had a delicious give to it when he pressed his fingertips in.

Both of Yugyeom’s hands came up to hold each cheek as he lowered himself backwards, Jungkook rising up over him in response.

The sight of Yugyeom laying under him, hair spread around him like a halo made any sense of thought that there was other people in the dorm fly straight out of his head. Diving back in, he pressed a firmer kiss, mouth more demanding than he had been earlier, arms bracketing either side of Yugyeom’s head.

He knew they were getting carried away but he just couldn’t help himself.

Yugyeom was like the most addictive drug, just a few tastes had him going crazy.

Honestly, he didn’t know how long they kissed, some lazy and barely more than a touching of lips, some far more intense, more dirty and messy. It was only when the front door slammed shut that they jumped apart, suddenly hyper aware of their situation. Jungkook rolled to lie (albeit squished on the single bed) next to Yugyeom.

It started off as a muffled giggle and ended with both of them in fits of laughter, so much so that Jinyoung stuck his head in to investigate what was so funny.

“I should be going, I’ve got practice early tomorrow” Jungkook frowned, eyes staring at the white ceiling like it held all the answers to his problems. “But I had fun today, we should do this again sometime” He figured that was open enough that it was clear he was interested, but not so forward that he accidentally blurted something stupid like ‘I love you’.

Yugyeom nodded, a small smile on his face as he sat up, pulling Jungkook up from the bed, stealing one last kiss.

“Definitely”


	3. I love You

_2017 MAMAs:_

 

It was safe to say 2017 had been one hell of a year for BTS.

They’d basically cracked America, topping the Billboard 100 and collaborating with artists they could only have dreamt about in the past. They success had been rapid and their launch into western media had been as daunting and exhausting as it was dream-like and fulfilling.

So it was inevitable that they were nominated for many awards again, like the year before.

Jungkook just hoped their progression and rise to fame was sustainable. The last thing any of them wanted was for it all to happen so quickly, that they became another fad, lost in the wind as new bands took their place. But with talent like Yoongi and Namjoon writing and producing their songs, he wasn’t too worried.

He was fully aware it had been a great year for EXO too and that their fan base was as intimidating as they were when it came to topping the charts.

While he couldn’t deny he wanted the Daesang for the second year, it was very ambitious and he would be happy as long as his Hyungs were. His eyes drifted to where GOT7 were sat, shamelessly observing the back of Yugyeom’s head like it was the most brilliant piece of art.

The two groups had already gathered back stage in a mini reunion of sorts and the pair were subject to endless questions and torments when they huddled off into the corner, giggling over their phones. It was nice, to have such good relations as a whole group, seeing his Hyungs laugh and mess around with GOT7 was refreshing.

Jimin nudged his side to draw his attention back to the stage, countless cameras no doubt having already captured his staring.

The awards were being announced and the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach returned with full force. While he may look composed on the outside, he honestly felt like he could puke, sitting around waiting to hear whether they’d done enough or not – whether their success in America took away from their success in Korea.

In the end, his worries were for nothing, with awards practically falling into their laps.

Time after time, they took to the stage, himself even giving a speech at one point – possibly his highlight, was when Yoongi had won his award for producing and the team had been more pleased for him than they had been for themselves.

Then came the big one, once again, looming in the air with a tension so thick it could be could with a knife. His eyes caught sight of several of their own fan signs and light sticks waving in the crowd and then EXO’s right alongside them. It was a two-team race at this point and he genuinely wasn’t sure who was going to win.

They’d barely done performing, their bodies still covered in sweat, hair stuck to their forehead, clothes dishevelled. His heart thumped so hard and loud he was sure it would bust straight out of his rib cage at one point.

And then it was all worth it.

All the countless hours of practice, the sore muscles, the tears and sleepless nights.

_BTS had won their second Daesang._

Looking back at where they had come from, it was a moment they hadn’t even dared to dream of. Now, he followed his Hyungs on stage, far more composed externally (other than actually looking like he’d just ran a marathon) than he had been the previous year. Even if his body wanted to cry, to jump and yell, he kept himself together; there would be time for that later.

He felt loved all over again, by his fans, by his Hyungs.

His eyes sought out the other important person in his life and even though they were so far away, he could practically feel Yugyeom’s smile with how bright it was. He felt the smile growing on his own face as he stood by his Hyungs, his brothers. In the end, things worked out well for them and he longed for more, but also for a break.

At least, in the back of his mind, he reminded himself that there would be another party that night, a chance to let off steam.

A firm hand on his shoulder make him turn to Jin, leaning into him happily as they headed back off stage.

It was almost déjà vu the way they received seemingly endless congratulations from the staff in their dressing room; this time less frantic and more matured than last time, having found their place in the industry more firmly. Namjoon gave another speech just for them that left more than a few with tears in their eyes.

The show came to a close, as it always did and soon it was all over.

No cameras following their every move, no screaming fans declaring their undying love and no pretences hanging in the air – they could be people for once, not just idols. Jungkook didn’t even register the place where the after party was being held, some mansion owned by someone Jungkook didn’t care to remember.

It was a safe place for them all to have a drink and let their hair down and that was all that mattered.

Typically, this was where idol hook-ups happened, when there was no one but each other to see it; a much-needed stress relief. But there was only one person on Jungkook’s mind as they pulled into the drive, the party already well in swing by the time they arrived.

Music boomed from the speakers littering the house and he spotted several groups he was friendly with, alcohol already in hands as they passed. He followed his Hyungs into the kitchen, where all of the drink was laid out, everything from soju and beer to more exotic, foreign alcohols that were far higher percentage than they were used to.

But before he could reach for the safe option of a beer, Jin appeared out of nowhere with a bottle of champagne.

It was popped, frothing only a little and there were cheers from all who had witnessed it as the bottle was passed between the 7 of them, each taking swigs. It went like this until half of the bottle was gone and Jungkook was pleasantly buzzed, but still in complete control. The fizz had never been his drink of choice, even with its expensive price tag and so he tapped out, opting for the beer he’d been intending on getting earlier. It was cold and covered in condensation and for a moment he pressed it against his face, cooling his skin down.

The house was packed and so the air was thick and heady, not helping Jungkook’s clouded mind.

Luckily, Yugyeom was taller than most and as Jungkook moved to the main living room, he was easily spotted on the dancefloor with Jackson and BamBam. He let himself watch for a moment, taking in the fluid way Yugyeom’s body moved when he danced, long limbs totally in control as he threw his head back, bright smile on his face.

Jungkook was caught staring shortly after, as Yugyeom’s eyes swept the room, landing effortlessly on him.

The grin turned more sultry and Yugyeom said something Jungkook couldn’t hear to his Hyungs before breaking away from the pack to walk towards Jungkook. Within a few long strides they were face to face and for a second Jungkook thought he was going to kiss him, in front of everyone.

Of course, he _didn’t_.

“You look good” Jungkook smirked at the compliment, returning it as he slowly backed out of the room, watching as the other followed his every move. “And I’m clearly not the only one who’s noticed” He blinked, eyes darting around the room in confusion before he spotted a girl group eyeing them up with giggles.

“You’re the only one who matters, though” Yugyeom seemed pleased with the comment, as he stepped closer.

Throwing an arm over his shoulder, they passed Jimin and Taehyung, who stopped them to tell some outrageous story Jungkook had clearly missed when he left. The smell of champagne was thick between them and he wondered idly if they’d finished off the bottle without him.

Once he’d managed to shuck them off, telling them of GOT7 on the dance floor, Jungkook glanced around before steering them left down a corridor that led to a bathroom.

The room was spacious and lined with marble, though Jungkook didn’t care for it, his eyes glued solely to the other boy.

They simply looked at each other for a minute in silence, before a nose knocked lightly against his, lips brushing over each other teasingly. God, even after all this time, Yugyeom still drove him mad, made him crave him in a way he’d never felt before. It was as intoxicating as his long-forgotten drink.

Lips crushed against his as hands settled firmly on his hips. He felt himself get backed up until his lower back hit the rim of the sink, the mild pain dulled by the slight buzz from the champagne.

The feel of the hard body pressed against his own was such a contrast to the soft, plush lips, it made him dizzy. Yugyeom was always so careful with him normally, but it’d been a particularly exhausting day and their emotions were on edge. All he’d wanted to do was be close to the other Maknae, hold and kiss him like no one was watching. Now he had his chance he took it, reacting like a starved man.

“Jungkookie” Yugyeom’s voice drew him from his thoughts as they kissed again, heads tilting and tongues meeting.

There was nothing elegant or restrained about the way they came together, not with their limited time-frame and general sexual frustration that built up when they found it hard to see each other often enough. “Yeah?” He asked, sounding far more breathless than he should be, from kissing alone.

“I’m so proud of you” His voice was filled with such raw emotion and Jungkook worried it would make him cry.

His heart swelled with the praise (while he would never admit out loud, he definitely had a thing for Yugyeom telling him how much he loved him) and he grunted, pushing his hands up under Yugyeom’s shirt. Nails dragged lightly across the firm stomach, the hint of muscles driving him crazy as Yugyeom moved to kiss down his jaw.

The taller never failed to tell him how much he wished he could mark him, see bruises blossom on his skin to say he was Yugyeom’s.

But their job would never allow that – his members didn’t even know he hooked up with GOT7’s giant maknae, never mind the public and it was something they just couldn’t risk. Jungkook let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the ticklish feeling of the feathery kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck.

As his hands settled on Yugyeom’s butt, squeezing to drag their hips together, firm knocks sounded on the door.

They broke apart, heads whipping to the door as they waited to see who it was. His heart beat was faster than the bass of whatever dance song was booming through the club, reminding him that just outside was a room full of idols, all wanting to let off a bit of steam away from the public eye.

“It’s locked babe, we’ll have to find somewhere else” A drunk sounding voice floated through the door, muffled, but still clear enough to understand. Jungkook mused that he recognised that voice, but he didn’t have the capacity to ponder on the thought any longer as Yugyeom stole another, more chaste kiss.

“We should head back out before they send a search party” Yugyeom chuckled, nose nudging Jungkook’s affectionately.

He whined in disapproval, but he knew Yugyeom was right. They were suspicious enough as it was and it was too early in the night for them to be too drunk to care. “Yeah, shit” He ran a hand through his hair, turning to look in the mirror to fix his appearance. “Let’s go find our Hyungs, but this isn’t over”

“I’d hope not” Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he stared through the mirror.

It was torture having to hold back, when everyone around him so carelessly hooked up. But this was more than that, more than just some one-night stand to take the edge off. This was Yugyeom, the person he cared about so much it scared him sometimes.

Once he deemed them presentable, they strolled back out to the party, retrieving new drinks before finding their groups.

As per usual, the two were found together at either end of a table set up to play beer pong and they were too occupied to question their Maknaes too much. Though a few curious glances were shot their way, Jungkook tried extra hard not to look too suspicious or embarrassed.

The game was messy, balls being thrown left right and centre until it was down to one cup left each. It was Jinyoung’s turn – GOT7’s dark horse – but he was against Yoongi, who’s shots were scarily accurate, even with a bottle of Soju firm in his other hand. Yugyeom and the others cheered for their Hyung as he lined up the shot.

Jungkook watched the ball fly, bouncing off the rim of the cup before landing on the table next to it.

A mix of groans and cheers filled the air as Yoongi made quick work of his shot, declaring another victory for BTS.

“Yah, can’t you guys let us have one win tonight” Jackson joked, knocked his shoulder against Namjoon playfully. The air once again filled with chatter all around them and Jungkook was drawn into a conversation about Overwatch with Taehyung and BamBam while Yugyeom rested his head on his shoulder.

When the air got too stuffy, some of them ventured out back, to the cold crisp air.

It was sobering, but Jungkook didn’t mind; he had never been one for hugely drinking, especially if he knew he could spend some time with Yugyeom, the last thing he wanted to do was forget because he’d gotten himself too inebriated. The garden was as impressive as the house but the thing that caught his attention the most was a treehouse near the far end of the garden. Fairy lights wound around the tree and railing of the wooden balcony that stood off the treehouse. It seemed pretty big – but more importantly, it seemed like a good escape.

He was getting undeniably impatient, hands itching to touch.

A quick glance around told him everyone else was sufficiently drunk for him to make his move and he stood, declaring he needed the bathroom.

He actually did, but that was besides the point. Returning to the bathroom he’d been in, he relieved himself and began rooting through the cupboards there. Surely, somewhere in here there had to be something he could use as lube – the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the other in his haste to get busy.

It was in the back of the cabinet under the sink he found what he was looking for.

Unopened and strawberry scented, was a little bottle of lube. He slipped it into the inside of his jacket pocket, closing the cabinet before heading out as if nothing had happened. Now all that was left to get Yugyeom into the treehouse without raising any suspicions.

By the time he’d returned to the garden the others were just coming in.

Grabbing Yugyeom by the elbow, given he was at the back of the pack, be quickly dragged him back outside and out of view. Holding a finger up to his lips, he waiting to see if any of their Hyungs noticed and came to investigate and when they didn’t he smirked, stealing a kiss before gesturing to the treehouse.

The other simply raised an amused eyebrow, but followed him down the garden, shooting glances back at the house to make sure no one was watching them. The tree was tall and Jungkook was glad neither were afraid of heights as they scaled the ladder.

What they found was very pleasing, to say the least.

The treehouse was lined with cushions and blankets, some toys in the corner that Jungkook tried not to dwell on.

_It was perfect._

Taking his turn to crowd the other, he stole a firm kiss before the other could comment, hands sliding up to push at the other’s jacket. It slid to the floor carelessly and Jungkook’s hands instantly moved to tug at the shirt he was wearing, popping the buttons with practised ease.

Yugyeom was not idle either, meeting his kiss with equal for as his own hands worked to rid Jungkook of his clothes.

As per usual, they did not have the luxury of time, could not spend an age undressing and teasing like they would have wanted to. But it was enough, enough to just be here together, able to do this at all. Soon, Yugyeom was on his back, in nothing but his Calvin Klein’s, Jungkook in a similar state above him.

His body cried out in brief relief as he pressed himself down, skin meeting skin and hips meeting hips.

While the air around them was cool, their bodies felt on fire and Jungkook wasted no time lavishing kisses down the strong column of Yugyeom’s neck. The younger was particularly sensitive at the dip where his neck met his shoulder and Jungkook made sure to pay special attention to it, without leaving a mark.

Yugyeom’s head lolled sideways, giving himself up to Jungkook.

His left hand ran up the other’s stomach to his nipple, tweaking it softly as his lips paved way to the other, circling his tongue around it teasingly. He only gave in and sucked when Yugyeom whined and bucked up into him, reminding him how desperate he himself was to get on with it.

His right hand floundered around until it reached his jacket.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Yugyeom laughed breathlessly, running a hand into Jungkook’s hair as he moved to kiss the plains of his stomach. Shrugging in response, he let his fingers dance along the sensitive skin just above the waistline of his boxers teasingly, mouth nibbling at the skin just below his belly button.

The hand in his hair tightened and he let his eyes close as his fingertips barely dipped underneath.

“Hyung, c’mon” His voice was high-pitched and needy with desire and Jungkook could practically smell his arousal. Giving in after a few more moments of teasing, he pulled back, tugging more firmly until the other lifted his hips to help him slide the boxers off, tossing them onto the growing pile of clothes in the corner.

If Yugyeom was beautiful with clothes on, he was otherworldly without.

Everything about him was long and lithe, and Jungkook took a moment just to appreciate the sight he didn’t get to see enough. He reached out to give Yugyeom’s member a few firm strokes, thumbing at the tip to spread the little precum that had escaped. Their eyes met and Jungkook swore he could have gotten lost in the dark orbs.

Instead, he leaned down to distract the other with a strong lick along the vein on the underside.

He could hear as the beat of the music from the house changed to a more sensual song and he nearly snorted, how fitting. Popping open the cap of the lube, he coated his fingers in the sticky substance as he peppered kisses along Yugyeom’s cock. Hands wound into his hair, merely holding his head gently and a glance upwards told him Yugyeom was relaxing. His head was resting on the pillow, eyes fluttering closed as his legs spread to accommodate Jungkook between them.

As much as he wanted to spend hours teasing the other until he begged, a loud laugh from outside reminded him of how precarious their situation was. Anyone could find them – their bandmates, other idols, strangers. The thought shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did.

Once the lube on his fingers wasn’t as cold, the first finger teased at Yugyeom’s rim, rubbing at the ring of muscles until it relaxed.

Jungkook moved to suck a dark hicky into Yugyeom’s hip, one of the only places Yugyeom would actually be able to hide as long as he wasn’t walking around naked. His finger finally slipped in to the first knuckle, wiggling gently to let the other get used to the sudden intrusion. One benefit of not getting to be intimate that often was that Yugyeom was always as tight as the first time, always needed Jungkook to work him open just that but longer and he was more than happy to oblige.

With a little more pressure, his finger slid in all the way.

Just like he had thought, the other was hot and tight around him and it only made him more antsy to get on with it. Sliding his finger in and out in smooth movements until the other was loose enough to slip in the second finger, he kissed over the mark he’d sucked when the hand in his hair massaged his scalp.

Nudging the ring of muscle with his second finger, he teased the sensitive skin for a moment before pushing in alongside the first.

It took only a few moments for Yugyeom to give him the ok, scissoring his fingers as he pumped them in and out.

Pretty whimpers fell from the younger’s lips as he brushed over his prostate, hips bucking up as he pressed harder. Jungkook’s free hand wrapped around one of Yugyeom’s thighs, squeezing the flesh of his inner thigh, where he knew the other was sensitive. Mouthing once again along the length of Yugyeom’s member as his third finger pushed in too.

It was a tight squeeze and he didn’t miss the little shudder that racked the other at the stretch.

Continuing down, Jungkook let his tongue trace meaningless patterns over his skin under it reached the already over-stretched rim. Yugyeom let out a startled moan, hand tugging at Jungkook’s hair as he lapped at his opening, twisting his hand and spreading his fingers. “ _Ngh, Jungkook_ ” He sounded so wrecked and it reminded Jungkook of how tight his pants felt.

Having spent more than enough time on prep, he gave one final harsh thrust against his prostate before pulling them out.

Yugyeom whimpered but his body sagged against the floor, chest rising and falling as he panted.

“God, you look so good right now, you don’t even know” He muttered, letting his eyes rake over the other as he popped open his jeans, kicking them off. Yugyeom’s eyes opened and met his, hands reached out for him and who was he to say no? Their kiss was almost too soft for the tension in the air, given how hard they both still were. Jungkook grunted when the other reached out, coating him in lube. The cold substance was sweet relief against his burning skin and he let himself indulge for a moment as Yugyeom’s fist flicked around him, his own hips jerking in response.

Pressing a firm kiss to Yugyeom’s lips, he sat back on his heels, tugging Yugyeom’s body so his hips rested atop his thighs.

Hooking one of the long legs over the bend of his arm, he lined himself up with his free hand, simply rubbing against the rim until Yugyeom was practically begging him to hurry up. They both sighed in relief as he finally sank in, slowly until his hips knocked against the other.

“ _Fuck_ ” He was so goddamn tight that Jungkook had to shut his eyes to calm himself down.

Yugyeom whimpered, hands clutching at the elder’s shoulders desperately legs tensed in their position over Jungkook’s arms. After a minute or so and several deep breaths later, Jungkook reopened his eyes, staring at the flush of Yugyeom’s cheeks as he leaned down to mouth at the other’s neck.

Testing the waters, he rocked his hips, sighing tightly as Yugyeom clenched around him.

Slowly, he pulled out until just the tip remained and leaned back to get a better vantage as he pushed back in, equally as slow. The bare friction was delicious and it made his head swim as much as the alcohol coursing through them. Yugyeom’s hips bucked up as Jungkook against his rim as he pulled out, a strangled moan filling the air.

Jungkook wished they could do this all day every day, just lost in the two of them forever.

His self-control was wearing thin as he pushed back in more forcefully, drawing the most mesmerising sounds out of the boy under him. Without even noticing it, he sped up his thrusts until the sound of skin slapping surrounded them. His thighs were crying out from the strain at the angle he was at and he lolled forward, arms letting go of Yugyeom’s legs to cage his head. The new angle was clearing the best one as Yugyeom groaned, hands tightening in a way that he was sure would leave marks tomorrow.

Letting himself go, Jungkook pounded into the other with abandon, grunting and groaning into the curve of Yugyeom’s neck. He could feel the other’s muscles flutter around him and his hips stuttered involuntarily; reaching between them, he grasped the other’s member in his fist, tugging harshly in time with his thrusts.

The other’s head tossed from side to side as he dragged in desperate breaths.

“Hyung, I’m close” His voice was choked and it went straight to Jungkook’s dick.

“Me too, shit… where do you want me to cum?” He didn’t want to be that guy that emptied himself without the other’s permission, given they would have to go back to the party when they were done. When Yugyeom stuttered out the word he’d been praying he’d reply with, Jungkook felt his balls tighten almost immediately.

With a last deep thrust, he tensed, head thrown back and jaw clenched as he spasmed, cumming deep inside the other. With the last strand of conscience he had, he managed to keep his hand moving, dragging Yugyeom over the edge with him as he rode out his own orgasm, hips moving on their own accord until he was all too sensitive.

Still sitting inside of the other, his rested his head on the other’s collar, taking rapid breaths to try and calm himself down.

Yugyeom was no better, hair stuck to his forehead and mouth hanging open as he gasped.

A hand smoothed over the skin of his back soothingly and after a moment, he forced himself to roll to the side, slipping out of the other with a wince. They looked at each other, fond smiles on their faces, silently conveying all the words they didn’t need to say anymore. Yugyeom knew Jungkook adored him like no one else and Jungkook knew that the feelings were mutual.

“JUNGKOOKIE, YUGYEOMMIE, WHERE ARE YOU?” The sing-song shout came from somewhere that sounded dangerously close and in a split second the atmosphere was ruined. Yugyeom shot him a panicked look as he scrambled into the pocket of his jacket, frantically pulling out tissues.

Jungkook rushed to help him, wiping as gently as he could at his entrance before helping him stand.

He figured they had maybe a minute before someone checked up in the treehouse and Jungkook stumbled in his attempt to button his pants up. A laugh sounded from the bottom of the tree and Jungkook’s heart definitely skipped a beat and not in a good way. Just as they were buttoning up their shirts, crouched awkwardly by the remaining pile of clothes, BamBam’s head appeared at the top of the ladder. The Thai boy shot them an incredulous but smug look as his nose scrunched up. “They’ve definitely been fucking, it stinks up here” He turned to shout back down.

Yugyeom’s face flushed and he looked at Jungkook with an unsure expression.

Sighing in defeat, Jungkook knew they were caught and with no way out of it there was nothing else to do but own it. Jungkook ushered the other to finish getting dressed as he toed on his shoes, waiting until Yugyeom was dressed before he reached out to take his hand.

They shuffled out onto the little balcony, looking over the railing sheepishly to find that both of their groups had seemingly gathered as a result of BamBam’s hollering. Jin was stood with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face and Jungkook knew he was in for some stern words as soon as they were down.

“Yah, get down here you horndogs!” Jackson shouted, but his voice was entirely amused.

A quick look at Yugyeom told him that he would be going down first and so he stole a reassuring kiss when the others couldn’t see, before starting the descent down the ladders. The fact no one had fallen in their intoxicated state was something to be proud of, but the thought left his head as soon as his feet hit the floor. Jin appeared in front of him, shaking him by the shoulders before Namjoon separated them. Clearly, Yugyeom hadn’t been far behind him as he heard GOT7 surround their own Maknae, voices drowning each other out in a blur of noise.

“I fucking knew you two were hiding something!” Taehyung exclaimed, finger prodding him in the chest.

“Just how long has this been going on Jungkook?” Namjoon asked and Jungkook stared at the grass, scuffing his toe against it as he tried to think of the thing that would upset his team the least. He shrugged and Namjoon sighed, before a hand fell on his shoulder. “We’re not mad with you, but you shouldn’t be hiding this from us. What would happen if someone other than us found you two?” He was overwhelmed with both relief and guilt at the statement and he raised his head to sneak a look at Yugyeom.

“We were being careful” He muttered and Yoongi snorted, but Jungkook knew there was no malice behind it.

After a few moments, the two groups rejoined as one, stood in silence for a moment before JB spoke up. “So obviously we can’t tell you two to quit, that wouldn’t be fair. But you need to stop sneaking around, stop doing… stuff in public places where you can get caught” Namjoon nodded, looking equally as embarrassed.

The conversation sounded far too much like parents giving the bird and the bees talk.

A few sniggers sounded from the younger boys in the group and Jungkook knocked his hand against Yugyeom’s subtly wrapping his pinky around the other’s as a show of comfort. Jungkook nodded, trying to fight off a smile as BamBam started telling Jimin about the debaucherous state he found them in – even if half of the story was totally exaggerated. “Well now you two have gotten it out of your system, lets enjoy the rest of the party and we’ll talk about this more when we’re not smashed” Mark stated with a yawn and with that the conversation was over.

Jungkook and Yugyeom lagged to the back of the group as they crossed the garden.

“Well that could have gone worse” He chuckled, knocking his shoulder against Yugyeom’s with a smirk. Yugyeom looked far less panicked now and Jungkook was relieved. He hadn’t meant to cause any of this or to put the other in a position they hadn’t really talked about, after all it was him to drag Yugyeom away.

“For the record” Yugyeom smirked back, sliding his hand fully into Jungkook’s. “I think sneaking around is hot”

Jungkook definitely felt a twitch in his pants at that comment and he shook his head with a disbelieving chuckle.

_Kim Yugyeom_ , what a tease.


End file.
